callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miller's Reconnaissance Team
Miller's Recon Team was assigned to scout out Makin Atoll relatively on their own, and ended up getting caught, tortured, and most of them killed. Miller and Cook were the only survivors of the recon team. K. Pyle's throat was slit, H. Nelson, M. McCord and Henderson were beaten to death, and Cook was evacuated via assault raft right after being saved, leaving Miller to fight his way out. Two possible people on the recon team are Cpl. Lozano and Cpl. Rivera. He is seen when he shoots a Japanese officer who stumbles out of a large hut. He may have been interrogated by the officer but Lozano could have had his M1911 all along and seeing the others rushing out to stop the Marine raid, pushed the officer down and killed him. Rivera is seen when you take the left onto a platform with Denny, Snider, and Slayback. Near the end of the platform you can see a Japanese soldier assaulting a Marine. If you kill the soldier, the marine will take cover and you can see his name is Cpl. Rivera. He could have tried to run away from interrogation hearing the Marines coming back. But a Japanese soldier caught up and started attacking him. It is possible that other members of the team were imprisoned elsewhere, their fate being unknown. If a team consisted of at least seven Privates, odds are that there would be at least one other Private First Class, Corporal, and/or Sergeant. Although, there happens to be another Unknown Soldier tied to the post to the far left at the start of Semper Fi. It is possible that he could be the leader, or the leader could have been killed earlier. When you get out of the hut you can see Marines loading Cook and the Unknown soldier in a rubber raft and speeding off. If you put your gun over the other soldier in the raft quick enough it'll say his name is Corporal Gallagher. In the trailer for World at War, at least eight Marine Raiders are depicted. Personnel It is possible that not all of the members of Miller's team was specified, and that there were more elsewhere on the island. But of those specified, it is known about: *Private Cook : Survived *Private Henderson : Beaten to death, August 17, 1942 *Possibly Private Luyties : Executed, August 17, 1942 *Private C. Miller : Survived *Private M. McCord : Unknown *Corporal Gallagher : Survived *Private H. Nelson : Unknown *Private K. Pyle : Executed, August 17, 1942 *Possibly Corporal Lozano : Survived *Possibly Corporal Rivera : Survived Trivia * You can encounter a Pvt. Nelson in the mission. It's unknown if it's H. Nelson or some random soldier. * In the intro, when it shows the files of the members of the recon team, it shows part of the island next to their photo. It's probably the location of where they are. (Seen in picture below). thumb|256px Real world There was a real raid on Makin in 1942, but it was with 219 Marines, not the squad-sized element like in the game. In the real raid, nine Marines were unintentially left behind and were later interrogated and then beheaded on another island. The eight/ten people that are killed/rescued in the game could be based off these nine Marines. Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:CoD: WaW Characters